Incognito
by LoStInIlLuSiOn
Summary: Gokudera never looked at any of his love letters. He would always throw it. He doesn't care about his stupid fan girls; they were all the same. He was too attached to his tenth to even care about anything about them or popularity. But when this girl just came tumbling in, bumps into him, turns into someone who's going to be a complete annoyance in his life, what would happen?


Hello, my name is Hayasi Silca but you people better remember that because I just give my real name once and only _once._ I don't really like my first name that's why I prefer with just Lis. Yes, I like Lis better since if you actually read SIL backwards it would be LIS which what people around here call me which they better do or get their pretty little asses kicked and go to their mommy's and cry like the little bitches they are.

I wasn't really one of the fan girls of Gokudera-san who would show their craziness to him. I was never the type who would _uncharacteristically _make myself more appealing by putting make-up on my face. I was never those and would never be. Instead I was the only one who stayed quiet sitting on my seat while I analysed and followed his every move. To put it simply I didn't fall for him just like that. Just by his _looks_. People are determined somehow to say that person is their crush but they only like them for their looks but where goes the personality in there? Oh come on. You wouldn't know if this guy is a douche or what. To put it simply _love._ The word just intrigues every part of my body. It was just that you wouldn't know if you would fall in love with a handsome guy who is popular but with the worse of worst personality or a guy who in nature has a somewhat good personality but a guy you would normally would _not_ even look twice.

Anyways, the bell has ringed.

I stood up my seat and walked my way out quietly as possible while everyone stumped their feet out like the bastards they are making noises. I reached out for the letter that was in my pocket and smiled at it. "Letter, you should not _fail_ me." I told the magical letter in my hands.

"_Fail_ what?" I jumped out of my seat in surprise and looked at my left.

"Oh, it was just you Hana." I sighed in relief. If this was anyone else I would have not known what I would be doing. But I swear that Hana has a lie detector. I could lie pretty well and people would believe it but I think Hana would have her suspicions. Better just tell her.

"Who do you think it was?" She rose up a brow. "Anyways back to that you're holding. What is it?" Hana, damn! Could you possibly leave me alone first? –And there spikes Kurokawa Hana's curiosity. It would be an interrogation scene later on knowing Hana's personality in flesh. Leave that up to Hana. Acting abilities come to me now please. I am begging you right now with every cell in my body. "Oh, this? I smiled ever so happily which was so _not_ and unlikely of me. Haist, baka! Baka! I shouldn't have said that in the first place but it's too late. "It's just a letter from my mom!" I chirped.

"Suspicious." She said while squinting the hell out of her eyes like she was trying to get a better look at something. "Anyways, bye I should really go now! I still need to go to some kind of business, kay?" Then Hana ran and got out. I breathed the air I didn't even know I was holding. I guess my acting skills were high enough for Hana not to notice. Of course this was not a letter from my mom. I actually live alone in my house right now, that's why… Anyways, back to the topic when I was about to place my letter in the locker when I was interrupted yet _again. _Haist, who the hell is it now? "Why do I always get interrupted like this? Seriously! I'm just doing my job here yet this is what always happens." I lowly muttered so no one heard anything besides me or so I thought. Someone probably some douche in front of me fake-coughed. Hah!

"Excuse me stupid woman, _but _last time I checked this was my locker. What are _you _doing here?" I immediately looked up as I felt my legs go all wobbly and I felt my cheeks burn up. That voice couldn't just be anyone of course. That voice was none other than Gokudera Hayato. My long time crush which really wasn't still that long to begin with… But still seeing him in front of me is really a different subject right now. I bowed down almost immediately.

"Sorry. Sorry. Forgive me." I quickly made up a fast excuse and quickly remembered that I was red. This must be the time which my acting skills would be really wonderful if it would work.

"It's just that i-I'm not quite feeling alright and I thought this was my locker. I'm really sorry." I bowed my head again several times whilst pretending to be sick as my brown hair was moving as my head moves.

"Woman." He glared at me. "Quit saying sorry it really pisses me off. Second, why the hell would you go to school if you're sick? Are you crazy? Why are you not in the school clinic? It really makes me wonder unless you're lying. Third. Never ever mistake my locker for yours or anyone else again. I mean are you serious! It already has my name. Ha-ya-to. Now, piss of before I get more pissed." He said as I ran while tears were somehow streaming down like a waterfall on my face. Before I ran away he opened his locker and saw the letters there that fell down and threw it in the trashcan while muttering about "Stupid women." Stupid _tears_. Stupid _Gokudera-san_! I wasn't the type to cry actually so I wiped out the tears and frowned. I knew well that I lied when I said that but it was only out of embarrassment. I was about to give a **damn** letter. I was bound to be embarrassed like hell. This day is such a bitch to me.

I knew for a freaking fact that Gokudera-san to start off with was not pissed off at me. He was just **pissed**. Which was so him. But the thing was I couldn't accept it that he lashed out his anger to me. It was so disrespectful of him and for the first time I'm ever going to say this, _uncool_. It was so uncool of him. I'm not saying this as someone who er likes him or fan girl or whatever. I'm just saying this as a lady and as a person. To start off with I knew that it was his locker. It was just so sad! And of course I knew his name and of course every freaking living thing in our classroom. He didn't have to tell me like that gosh. But as long as I would like to stay angry at him I can't. I'm just sad. There, plain sad.

But really, is this **game over** for me? Everything has gone weird and just turned out really bad. This was not what I wanted. This was not the reality that I wanted. Before I knew it I was already on the rooftop. Should I end it up just right here, right now? My life hasn't gone well at all and I'm tired. I'm just freaking damn tired of all this drama. It's all enough. I was at the end of the rooftop already and was about to actually do it when someone interrupted me. It seems like everyone was interrupting me today. It was so I don't know just weird. Even in the most intense situations they would interrupt. It's like my whole life is suddenly surrounded with interruptions. I could hear the cold steps coming closer and closer to me and I froze at my spot as if the whole world stopped.

"You." He pointed out coldly. "What are you doing there?" Oh no no no no, there was only one person who would say that so coldly like that and demandingly with that kind of voice. "Get down immediately or I would bite you to death!" He glared at me. I immediately followed his orders and got down. "What were you planning to do, huh? Dirtying the school ground with your splattered blood and giving a bad name to Namimori…I'll bite you to death!" Hibari took out his tonfans and pointed it at me and I almost immediately bowed my head in shame. _Of course, that was his reason. _But why was still I kind of disappointed. My heart by then has gone doki doki and I was telling it to stop or else.

Was it okay to make Hibari hit me? _Of course it's not you idiot, it would trigger- _Oh yeah, I almost forgot. This can't be! I mean an instant death would be fine but being hit by Hibari's painful weapon was not part of the plan. I have to stop this so I kneeled down on the floor and begged pathetically at Hibari. "Please please! I'll clean the whole school for you for 3 weeks just don't punish me with pain." I begged. Actually for me it was okay but then he would know my secret if I let him do this to me and that's not good.

So when Hibari smirked I knew this was something bad. Really really bad. He put down his tonfans fast and spoke. "Herbivore, only for 3 weeks? I would continue this if you won't-"

"Fine fine fine! For 8 weeks! I'll do it. I'll do it."

"Hn, good. If you don't keep up to your promise you would be severely punished by me." He turned his back and was about to leave when almost instantly he stopped walking. "Oh, and start with the gym first. I want it sparkling clean or be bitten to death. I am expecting you to start **today, pathetic weak herbivore**." Now for real he went out and I shouted in frustration while ruffling my hair. I could already hear the today echoing and echoing in my mind. Repeating and repeating.

"Why for 8 fucking weeks should I clean the **WHOLE **freaking fucking school!?" Oh, now I'm regretting it. Seriously, how did I even think of that ingenious plan? AND being Hibari he would be all SADISTIC on me. He would find ways to make my life the WORST when it already was. I shouted again.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

"Kasukabe." Hibari remembered his encounter earlier and smirked. He remembered her ID and her name. "Give me the file of the herbivorous student that's name is Hayashi Silca. Now."

Kasukabe's sockets bulge out as he heard his President give an interest in one of the students in Namimori Middle School and it was a **girl**. A freaking girl! It was more shocking for him. All the people surrounding them fainted because of SHOCK HORROR.

"But President. Are you feeling well? Are you sure you're not sick or anything at all?" Kasukabe shivered as he felt his President's glare glaring right into his soul. Kasukabe prayed in his mind. He gave and said all his last goodbyes and wishes and regrets. For a moment there he felt like everything was ending. Like the world was ending.

"Kasukabe."

"Yes Pres?"

"Do you doubt my health and strength?"

"NO! Pres is healthy and strong. You would never ever be beaten just like that. That's why you're our leader until the end of the world." Hibari nodded in satisfaction even though his face never said so. He then spoke. "Then find the file now or be bitten to death." Kasukabe nodded and ran as fast to the room and Hibari went back to sleeping on his chair when a random bird flew in.

Gosh, I hate my life. It's just so so so complicated. This wasn't just really part of the plan and **yet **why the hell everything is going like this the way that I don't like it?

_**It's life. It's bound to go on like the way you don't want it. **_

So now you're here to annoy me again.

_**Well, first of all you're the one who created me in your mind to talk with yourself. To conclude it all I'm you and you're me.**_

Stop confusing me!

_**I'm not confusing you you're just too much of an idiot.**_

I'm not! Well if I'm an idiot then you are too since you said that we are just one and I created you and I'm you.

_**That's the point. I'm the smarter side of you bish since you created me.**_

If I created a smart side of me then I'm smarter than you are since I'm the creator! Now, GTFO!

"Silca-san? Silca-san?" Someone waved their hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. I woke up from my trance while holding my mop while cleaning the floor of the last freaking part of the gym. I looked up to find Sawada-san in front of me.

"It's Lis." I told him.

"Ah, gomenasai." He bowed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, Lis-san. Why are you cleaning the gym?" He asked me.

"Well…if you really want to know." I faced him with a serious face as if I was going to tell him some scary story.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIEEEE!" He screamed like a girl and I immediately told him to calm down and told him that this story won't kill him. After a few minute he stopped screaming.

"What really happened was a certain prefect-" I told him with venom coated with my voice and he abruptly paled almost instantly. "was about to bite me to death BUT I stopped it in fear of feeling pain and stupidly set up a deal that I would clean the whole school in eight weeks. He agreed and told me to start with the gym and that it should be sparkling clean. That sadistic fucko." I finished and looked at him. "How about you? Why are you here? All of the students already gone out and it's already almost five."

He screamed again and tripped. I sighed. Sometimes he was just too hopeless. I feel pity on him that the class labelled him No good Tsuna and not even giving him the chance to try even the teachers. I believe that he has potential himself. He just got to believe in his self. I wasn't part of the people who bullied him. I actually like him. He's cute if you get a closer look. People are really sick these days. They are monkeys

I stuck out my hand and he held it and blushed. He stood up. "Thank you."

"So, why are you here? Don't you know that the sick prefect would punish you if he saw you here when it's not school hours, believe me. His blood lust is just _intense."_

"Well, I came here because of Re-" He stopped and I raised a brow. "I came here because I forgot my wallet. I was curious why the lights here are open so I went inside." I knew that he was lying through his teeth when he said the wallet thing but I decided not to pry because it was rude and simply not my business.

"Oh." I smiled. "Well then see you around. Your family must be worried sick for you." He blushed again and he shook his head.

"If you want, I'll help you clean the school. It must be tiring doing it all by yourself with no company. Plus, it is scary out here when it gets dark." He finished and I was so touched. Okay, less drama more business.

I broke into a smile. "Thanks, if Sawada-san insists…"

"Oh Lis-san."

"Hmmmm?"

"I-I, We-we're the s-same age so let's notbesoformal." He stuttered. "PleasejustcallmeTsuna."

"Fine, Tsuna then you should call me Lis then." I smiled at him. By the time we finished it was already six and Tsuna offered to accompany me but I quickly declined saying that my house was not so far. He finally timidly agreed, we said our goodbyes and parted ways.

I walked to my house quietly and sighed. Now I was in front my house only to see Sho-chan sitting there outside my house shivering while holding his stomach. I quickly ran towards him.

I thought this day would never end.

I was told off by Gokudera-san, didn't give the letter to him, had a crazy encounter with the prefect, made a deal to clean the school for eight freaking months, befriended Tsuna and now I'm here. I gave the coat to Sho-chan.

"**I'm home."**

It's hard being a secret admirer.

You can't express any of your feelings in person,

You have to keep everything hidden and left anonymous.


End file.
